


Sunset

by SkyBlueMemories



Category: Deemo (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Florist AU, Not beta-read, but I’m not sure if I can get that up anymore dhdj, flower shop au, this is kinda like a prologue to a bigger multi chapter fic I’ve got coming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueMemories/pseuds/SkyBlueMemories
Summary: Another day comes to a close at the store, and the siblings get ready to close up shop.[a deemo based flower shop au.]





	Sunset

"Come again!"

The bell jingles gently as another customer leaves the shop. Hans sighs contently as he looks back to his sister, who's taking care of some flowers in the back of the store. 

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that. We're closing up soon anyways." He calls out into the small storage room they have.  
"Wait, already?" She says, making sure all the flowers are looking nice and neat before she skips up to her brother at the counter. "Today flew by so fast!"  
Hans hums in agreement, looking out of the shop's front window. The sun was slowly setting, mellowing the colour of the sky to a gentle orange. He turns on the hanging jar and star lights, which gives the store's interior a warm yellow glow. Alice sighs happily as she sets her head upon her arms on the counter. It was her suggestion to get the lights in the first place, and getting to see them light up the cosy little store never got old.  
"A lot of people came today," she contemplates as she also looks out the flower-crowded window. "I hope we made them happy."  
Hans runs his hand through her chestnut hair. "I'm sure we did." He says softly, and the two stand there, watching as day cycled into night, and the street lamps flickered on, one by one.

After a long, comfortable silence, Alice spoke up. "We should close up shop. I don't think we'll have anymore customers today."  
"I thought you hate closing up early though." Hans replied, looking down to meet Alice's gaze.  
"Well tomorrow's gonna be busy, and I wanna," she pauses to yawn, "get some rest tonight if I'm gonna be the most charming I can be!" She heads over to the buckets of flowers and starts heaving some of them to storage. Hans chuckles, and walks over to take the load off her hands.  
"Here," he fishes his keys from his pocket. "Lock up and flip the sign. I'll clean up for you."  
Alice heaves a grateful sigh, and bounces over to the door. Hans takes the flowers and places them back in storage. He walks to the calendar hanging near the very back, and crosses off today's date:

February 13th.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’m uploading here, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
